


Over and over and over again, we play the same old game.

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Cell Phones, Desperation, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Texting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: On a lazy evening where all Oliver wants to do is play video games without interruption, he ends up hyper-focusing and ignoring basic needs. Just when it starts to get bad, he gets an annoyingly large amount of text messages from Kellin, and they up distracting him and turning the course of his night in an entirely different direction.





	Over and over and over again, we play the same old game.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great with phones and phone stuff, so I apologize if the phone related shenanigans seem unrealistic. I don't do phone stuff with my phones.

A few hours have passed since Oilver started this evening's video gaming session. He lives alone so he could do this at any time, but he still has things he needs to do during the day, but luckily it’s Saturday and he could pawn off all the boring stuff related to Drop Dead on his brother under an offer to make it up to him next week. He’ll take him out for lunch or something, doesn't matter right now. It also doesn’t matter how much time passes in his life, he’ll always enjoy playing Mega Drive games.

He hasn’t up since he sat down hours ago, and he sat down with a drink and snack, both long gone by now. He’s been too fixated on playing through the entirety of every Phantasy Star game in this collection in order. He’s already on three, but that means little when the first one isn’t even in this collection. His fixation has made him ignore his biological urges of hunger and a need to pee, but neither one is really all that strong to break his focus.

In fact, his focus is so strong right now, he is able to get up from the sofa, taking his PS3 controller with him, and walk all the way to the kitchen and grab both a new snack and drink without having to even pause the game. Nevermind on that ignoring hunger part. He goes back to the couch and it’s like he never even got up.

~~~~~

Oliver can only tell that a couple more hours has passed because his controller battery is starting to run low. Luckily the charger cord is long enough to reach just fine from console to couch so he just plugs it in. As he leans forward to grab the cable, he can feel a slight tinge of pain in his bladder, but not anything he can’t handle. He shrugs it off and ignores it. He leans back on the couch and tosses his empty drink bottles away to the floor, he’ll pick them up later and they're annoying being there.

~~~~~

Oliver can feel his focus starting to falter on his game due to the building pressure in his bladder. He’s ignored it this long, he can still ignore it. But to make things easier on himself, he swaps games to Sonic 2. He’d played it so many times that he can do it with his eyes closed and with little to no thinking required. It’s instantly easier to relax when playing a speedy platformer as opposed to an RPG.

He speeds through Emerald Hill Zone, Chemical Plant Zone, and Aquatic Ruin Zone effortlessly without any stress, but when he gets to Casino Night Zone, the flashing lights makes his eyes hurt in the darkness of the room and the bumpers just somehow remind me of the pain in his bladder.

To make things even worse, his phone vibrates with a text. He tries to ignore THAT too, but it vibrates a few more times and it starts to annoy him. He pauses the game and pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at the name, Kellin. Since they don’t even live on the same continent, they’ve kept up a long-distance relationship for several months now. Which is mostly nice, except when Kellin decides to spam him with dozens of messages in the middle of the night and then call him randomly just to sing into his ear. He’s nice but he can be a bit overwhelming.

Oliver checks the texts and while the last few were just text, the first one from tonight is an image, and in tapping on the image to open it up just reveals that he wishes he hadn’t opened it yet. It’s Kellin posing half-naked on his bed with his hand gripping his cock. That’s all it takes to make Oliver feel his own cock hardening. Goddamn him for being so easy to turn on.

Still, he’s not letting Kellin get away with yet another middle of the night random dick pic. He reads Kellin’s added texts with it before he responds.

_Kellin: heheh just took this a few mins ago, sorry~ :3_  
_ Kellin: was thinking of you and this kinda happened ^^;_  
_ Kellin: hope you enjoy <333_

Oliver sighs. He doesn’t want to sound mean in response, but he is a bit annoyed at him.

_Oliver: you twat_

Kellin responds nearly instantly.

_Kellin: what’s wrong? don’t like it?_

_Oliver: i do like it but you have shite timing_

_Kellin: sorry :(_

Oliver stops responding, for now, as he has nothing to say. That and he’s starting to feel the pain from his bladder more strongly, and for that, he’s kinda glad he’s got an inconvenient boner as it means he’s less likely to leak, right? His phone vibrates in his hand, so he puts it back in his pocket so he doesn’t feel compelled to glance at Kellin sending him more stupid emoticons.

He picks his controller back up and unpauses his game, ready to put off his need to pee for even longer. He regains some focus, but his phone keeps vibrating at random intervals and it’s distracting. It also kinda feels good, like a vibrator on his cock. Only Kellin could turn innocuous text messages into an unintentional sex toy. Assuming he’s not just spamming him with more dick pics, of course.

His ignoring can only last for so long, however, as he has to stop abruptly and drops his controller on the floor to clutch his crotch in desperation as he feels a spike of pain and he doesn’t wanna piss himself. While he’s doing this, his phone vibrates yet AGAIN and after he feels safe enough to let go of himself, he pulls it back out of his pocket and scrolls through and skims all the texts Kellin sent.

He can’t fully blame Kellin for all of that however as his brother sent him a couple, and his mum sent him one. Tom asked him if he wants to go out tomorrow, and his mum was asking if he knew where extra blankets were. Kellin sent him dozens of messages though, many of them being one or two words each, or no words and just faces. All of them amounting to begging for attention. He responds in frustration.

_Oliver: for the love of fuck, kellin, the fuck do you want_

Naturally, Kellin responds immediately.

_Kellin: attention? love? validation? :3_

Oliver sighs.

_Oliver: will you be satisfied by ALL of those at once if i send you my cock?_

_Kellin: yes!_

_Oliver: k then_

Oliver groans. He feels like doing this is gonna make him piss himself, and while he’s got more self control than that, he does end up leaking a few drops of piss as he pulls his cock out of his pyjamas to get a clear shot of it with his phone camera. The near non-existent lighting in the room just means the flash of light probably picked up the slight wetness, but he hardly cares, anything to shut Kellin up. He sends him the picture and adds a comment, pulling his pants back up.

_Oliver: there, now shut the fuck up and be happy >:(_

_Kellin: i am happy, thank you~<3 ^^_  
_ Kellin: you seem happy too~_

_Oliver: thats not precum... >_>_

_Kellin: oh?_

With perfect timing, Oliver quickly grabs his crotch again and drops his phone to the side of him on the couch to stop himself from pissing. Of course, his phone vibrates AGAIN as Kellin just does not know when to shut up, does he? He ignores it though, he stays clutching himself for a few minutes until the pain subsides again. He exhales sharply when he feels like he can let go of himself again.

He wants to grab his controller and keep playing, but it’s on the floor now, and he thinks that leaning forward and down will just make everything worse. So he feels like he’s stuck to just sit there and watch the ingame clock tick down while he’s powerless to do anything about it. Sonic taps his foot at him while Tails yawns in boredom. Boredom is exactly what he feels right now.

Oliver carefully turns himself on the couch so he can lean back on the arm and stare at the darkness on the ceiling. Somehow that’s worse than watching Sonic and Tails grow tired of him. Of course, his phone starts to vibrate again, but this time, it’s not for a text, it’s for a call. Frustrated, Oliver reaches to grab his phone and answers the call. Of course, it’s Kellin yet again. “The FUCK you want now?” He shouts in frustration.

“I was just wondering what was wrong.” Kellin responds.

“Nothing.” Oliver says in an obvious lie from the tone in his voice. He’s using his free hand to clutch his crotch

“Doesn’t seem that way. Did I interrupt something?” Kellin asks.

“Yes. I was playing video games.” Oliver responds.

“Was? Why did you stop?” Kellin asks.

“No fucking reason.” Oliver lies.

“That doesn’t sound correct.” Kellin says. “You sound frustrated.”

“And you sound annoying.” Oliver says.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say, Oli.” Kellin says. “I just wanna help with whatever is wrong.”

“Sorry. But, nothing is wrong. Nothing you can help with anyway.” Oliver says.

“What does that mean? Just tell me already.”

“No.” Oliver refuses. Despite that, his body forces him to answer and he whines in pain. “Aaaahhhh, it’s leaking...” He feels a small spurt of piss leak out from his cock onto his pants. He wishes he had a third arm or something as he is unable to stop himself from whimpering.

Kellin audibly giggles from the other line. “I know what your problem is~” He speaks in a playful tone.

“No you don’t…” Oliver says. “Please…”

“You’ve been playing video games all evening and ignoring your need to pee and now you’re too far gone to save yourself~” Kellin guesses.

“How did you know so precisely…” Oliver says.

“You’ve done this before, silly~” Kellin says. “Only last time, I was there with you, and this time I’m not, so I only get to hear your suffering and don’t get to see it.”

“What are you implying?” Oliver questions.

“I’m implying that it’s cute to see and hear you acting all weak and vulnerable~ It’s different from how you usually act~” Kellin explains.

Oliver groans. Why does he have to be so...cute… He finds it hard to resist giving in to Kellin’s unspoken desire. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get up and take care of this now, so I guess it won’t hurt to let you see how long I last.”

“Meaning?” Kellin asks.

“Do you want me to turn video on?”

“Yes, I do~”

“Fine.” Oliver looks at his phone and turns on video, which of course points towards his face first, and he sticks his tongue at Kellin before swapping to the back camera, turning on speaker, and points it at his crotch, focusing on his left hand clutching himself. “Happy now?”

“Yes. How are you holding up?” Kellin asks.

“Terribly. You should be able to see that from the fact that if I take my hand off myself now, I’ll probably wet myself.”

“Will you thought?”

“Maybe?”

“Test it.”

“Why.”

“Just do it.”

Oliver whines. He doesn’t want to, but he does it anyway, he takes his hand away from his crotch. For a few seconds, he feels fine, but after those few seconds of solace, he feels a jolt of pain and reflexively squeezes his legs together to cut off the flow in his dick, although there wasn’t anything leaking out anyway. “Nope.” He doesn’t wanna risk it again so he grabs his crotch again with his hand. It feels safer.

“Guess you weren’t lying.” Kellin says. “Well then I guess you can keep doing that.”

“It huuuurrtssss…” Oliver whines in a strained tone. He grips himself tighter and adjusts his legs to further aid in that.

Kellin can be heard giggling again.

“You’re getting some sick pleasure out of my suffering, aren’t you?” Oliver asks.

“Well, yeah, you offered to let me.” Kellin says. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, it’s fine, you can.” Oliver says. “It’s just not something I’d want to do often.”

“And why is that?”

“Because it HURTS like FUCK.” Oliver shouts.

“I can always do it for you once so you can see what it’s like in another person’s shoes~” Kellin offers.

“Maybe…” Oliver says. He winces in pain again and nearly drops his phone as a result, but he manages to keep his hand on it. “Sorry.”

“So...to pass the time, what game, or games, were you playing?” Kellin asks.

“Sonic 2…” Oliver answers. He glances over at his TV and he’s already passed one lost life from time out, and he’s on seven minutes on the next life.

“Again? Do you ever play anything else?” Kellin teases.

“I was playing Phantasy Star earlier, I just needed to play something simpler so I could focus on not pissing myself better.”

“How long have you been at this?”

“Since like...I dunno, six hours ago?”

“When did you last go to the bathroom?”

“If you mean take a leak, that was at lunch.”

“Lunch was at?”

“Noon.”

“And it’s nearly midnight.” Kellin says. “You’ve really been holding it for almost twelve hours?”

“No, I only had two sodas since lunch, haven’t drank anything else…” Oliver explains. “Only had to pee for like a couple hours.”

“And were those sodas cans, or bottles?” Kellin asks.

“Bottles…” Oliver says with a whimper. He regrets that greatly now. He can feel another small spurt of piss escape his dick as he thinks about it. He pulls his hand away from his crotch for a few seconds to glance and see if that last spurt left any wet spots, and it did, a small one. “Fuck.” He puts his hand back.

“Should have only had one.” Kellin remarks.

“Yeah, I know that NOW. Brilliant observation.” Oliver says sarcastically. He’s feeling a bit grumpy as a result of all of this and feels bad. “Sorry.”

“You’re notoriously bad at knowing when to take breaks.” Kellin remarks. “Do you need me to remind you to get up and stretch your legs and pee every few hours?”

“Maybe…” Oliver says. He wants to change the subject so he can think about something else. “What did you do today?”

“I wrote, had some ideas for lyrics, then I took a break from that to draw something until I ran out of ideas and watched TV afterwards. Up until and during me texting you and sending you a picture. I only stopped when I called you.” Kellin explains.

“Mmmhmm, right.” Oliver pretends to be way more interested in Kellin’s day than he really is as a means of focusing his mind on anything else right now besides his urge to pee. “What did you draw?”

“I was sketching a dinosaur.” Kellin says.

“Cool, I like dinosaurs.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Losers.”

“Exactly!”

Oliver whines and squeezes himself through his pants as he’s hit with another wave of pain. “I can’t…”

“You can’t what?” Kellin asks.

“I can’t hold on much longer…” Oliver whines to the point of tears, but manages to calm himself down and the pain lessens after some focusing, albeit with yet another small spurting leak of piss.

“What’s your favorite level in Sonic 2?” Kellin asks, trying to help distract Oliver.

“I think, Casino Night Zone.” Oliver says.

“Why’s that?”

“It’s just really fun and colorful and I dunno. I got stuck in it a lot when I was younger.” Oliver explains. “I just often have memories of back then when I first playing and it’s still just as fun.”

“That’s cute.” Kellin says.

“I’m not cute…” Oliver denies.

“You so are~”

“I am not.”

“Are so.”

“Are not.”

“Are so~”

Oliver groans. “Fine.”

“Very very cute, adorable even~” Kellin says with a giggle.

“Thanks, I guess…” Oliver can’t focus his mind on anything else right now but his extreme desperation to pee. “I’m on my last legs...”

“What else did you do today?” Kellin asks to distract him.

“Not much. Just kinda hung out all day.” Oliver says. “Didn’t wanna do shit.”

“Understandable.” Kellin says. “Any mail?”

“Just junk mail.”

“I only ask cause I ordered you a gift and it should arrive soon~ At least, I hope it’s soon, I paid for faster shipping, but it’s still traveling across the ocean.” Kellin explains.

“What is it?” Oliver asks.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise~”

“Is it related to Sonic?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that~”

“That means it is.” Oliver says. “That’s exactly why you don’t wanna say yes or no, cause the answer is yes.”

“You’ll just have to find out when it arrives.”

“Yeah well, and if it is Sonic related, then I’m gonna-” Oliver’s sentence gets cut off from another spike of pain, one that’s a lot harder to ignore. “Whyyyyy…” He whines. “Oh fuck it hurts so much. I feel like I’m gonna explode…” He exhales sharply. “It’s like an overinflated water balloon in my groin.” The pain makes him wanna cry.

“If it’s Sonic related then I owe you a whole second gift that is fully unrelated to Sonic.” Kellin says, trying to yet again help distract Oliver.

“Yeah, that, that sounds good…” Oliver responds in a strained tone. He’s desperately squeezing his cock from outside his pants to stop any leaks. “I’ll be sure to...show you...when it arrives…” He’s breathing heavily in an attempt to calm his nerves.

“You doing alright?” Kellin asks.

“No, no I’m not…” Oliver whimpers. “I’m gonna lose it.”  
“Would you be doing this same thing if I was there with you?” Kellin asks.

“Kellin please…”

“Please what?”

“I don’t know…” Oliver sighs. “It’s hard to talk.”

“I can do all the talking instead. Is that alright?”

“Yeah…” Oliver bites his lip. He wishes desperately to just drop his phone and grab himself with both hands, but Kellin wants to watch, so…

“Sooo, uhhhhh, what’s your… No...Hmm…” Kellin didn’t have any conversational topics planned that were not questions so he’s not sure how to keep talking solo. “Oh, did you...No...I mean...Damnit.”

“You tried…” Oliver says.

“Sorry.” Kellin says.

“It’s...it’s…” Oliver fidgets in place and strains himself as he squeezes himself. “Nnnngh, fuck…” He’s getting the feeling that he’s reached his end and the floodgates are about to open. “Fuck fuck fuck…” In what feels almost orgasmic, a strong spurt of piss shoots out of his cock and through his pants, leaving a noticeable wet spot even around his hand.

“Oh my…” Kellin remarks on what he just saw.

“Nnnnghhh…” Oliver tries in vain to hold off even longer, but it’s no use any longer, he can’t stop it anymore. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” His body shudders. “I’m gonna fucking piss myself…”

“Well, that’s what all this was leading up to.” Kellin remarks.

Oliver lets out a loud strained whine as he can feel the pressure breaking him inside, and just as quickly as he realizes he’s lost, he can feel his hand getting wet from piss. He lifts it up and it’s already dripping. The wet spot on his pants grows as he loses control just pissing himself. “Oh fuck, it feels so good…” He’s uncaring of any dignity he might have held earlier being lost in one fell swoop now.

“I’m sure it does, after twelve hours…” Kellin remarks.

Oliver leans his head back and enjoys the ave of relief washing over him as his bladder slowly empties itself. His pants, and the couch, are soaking up the piss, and as a result, his ass is wet, but he doesn’t care right now. All that he cares about right now is how good it feels to release all of that. “The water balloon popped…”

“In can see that.” Kellin says.

Oliver holds his phone more horizontal so Kellin can get a better view of him wetting himself. He figures Kellin may as well enjoy it while he can. “It feels so good…” He puts his hand on his waist where his bladder is and applies pressure to himself to help it empty as much as possible. The piss is starting to pool on the couch between his legs as he’s pissing faster than the fabric of the couch can soak it in.

“I know it does.” Kellin says. He’s not saying much as he’s fixated on watching.

“Fuck…” Oliver feels like it’s finally almost empty. He stops pissing, but he’s not done yet. He reaches into his pants, grabs his dick, and points it towards his stomach, and his hand being there makes it visible to Kellin. He finishes pissing by releasing it onto his shirt and letting it drip down his sides. He’s gotten himself and the couch soaked already, a little more won’t hurt. His cock finishes pissing with a few small dripping spurts as it starts growing into an erection and pushing up against his waistband. “I’m so wet.”

“Me too.” Kellin says.

“Did you get off to that?” Oliver asks.

“...I might have.” Kellin answers.

“You perv.” Oliver remarks. He doesn’t mind though, it felt like a long, well-deserved pissgasm, and he intends to get off to it as well. He grips his now hard cock and strokes it in his hand. The piss left it feeling slick and wet.

“And I MIGHT be getting off a second time now.” Kellin adds.

“Slut.” Oliver says, jerking himself off.

“Only for you~” Kellin says in a playful tone.

“Yeah yeah…” Oliver bites his lip, he already feels close to orgasm. Probably not helped by the boner he had earlier, thanks to Kellin, that only went away because he had to piss, and probably also why the pissing felt so good.

“Do you not feel the same way?” Kellin asks.

“I do, I’m just not horny as often as you.” Oliver says.

“I bet you are, you just hide it a lot more~”

“I do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do…” Oliver moans with pleasure as he reaches orgasm and cums in several spurts that land on him and drip down his cock.

“Do~” Kellin giggles. “That’s admittance if I ever saw it~”

“Shut up…” Oliver says, feeling a bit embarrassed by that. “Fuck.” He lets go of his now fully spent cock and hangs his arm down the side of the couch as he feels tired. “I’m exhausted.”

“Me too. Wanna see?” Kellin asks.

“What? See what?” Oliver questions, and just as he does, his phone vibrates in his hand. “What did you send me.”

“Just take a look~” Kellin says. “By the way, you can turn video off.”

“Uggh.” Oliver really wanted to close his eyes now, but… He tilts his phone back at an angle he can see and turns off the video in the call and scrolls to the latest message Kellin sent, which is a photo. He opens the photo, and of course, it’s of him with a decent amount of cum dripping off his cock. “Nice.”

“That was from round two~” Kellin says.

“I don’t want a round two. Round one was more than enough.” Oliver says. He can finally close his eyes now.

“That’s fine, but now you have that for later~”

“Later...yeah right… I’m gonna pass the fuck out before ‘later’ comes.” Oliver says. He takes a deep breath to relax and he reacts in disgust. “It smells so strooooong…” He whines.

Kellin giggles. “So, what are you gonna do about all of that mess anyway?”

“Nothing. Not until it starts to get cold and smell stale. Then I’ll have no choice but to get up and clean up.” Oliver says. “My insides hurt now. I don’t wanna move.”

“That’s fair. I would help you if I was there.” Kellin says in a gentle tone.

“I know. Too bad you’re not.” Oliver says with a sigh. A hug would be nice right about now, but he’ll live. “I love you, Kellin.”

“I love you too, Oli~” Kellin says.

“What are you gonna do?” Oliver asks.

“Clean myself off and go to bed. I’m tired.”

“At least you don’t have to wash piss-soaked clothes and a couch.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage it just fine~” Kellin says. “Don’t forget to shower~”

“I already took a golden shower. Do I really need another shower?” Oliver says in a joking tone.

“Well if I was there you could have two golden showers~”

“I think one is more than enough, thanks.”

“Suit yourself. But the offer will remain.”

“Maybe someday.” Oliver yawns. “Goodnight then and talk to you tomorrow?”

“Goodnight, Oli~ I hope your cleaning goes well and you get some well deserved sleep~”

“Thanks, you too.” Oliver glances over at his TV again and he’s down to two lives. “I forgot all about my game.”

“You gonna do anything about that?”

“Nah. It’s no big deal. My own fault anyway.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll just replay it tomorrow.”

“Are we gonna do this whole thing again tomorrow?”

“Oh fuck no. I don’t even wanna THINK about pissing again until I absolutely need to.”

“Isn’t that what got you into this mess in the first place?”

Oliver stops to think about Kellin said. He has a point. “Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“I do~” Kellin giggles. “Goodnight for real~”

“Goodnight.” Oliver ends the call. He outstretches his right arm back over the arm of the couch as he doesn’t want his phone anywhere near him or the couch, he doesn’t need more wet things to clean. After a few minutes of lying there in silence, he turns to his side and reaches to place his phone on the edge of the TV stand. He‘s not getting up yet, he wants to take a small nap before it gets too uncomfortable to lay in the wetness.

He really needs to get better at focusing and controlling himself when he’s doing things, but he’s be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this mistake in the end. It’s just not one he’d like to repeat any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is meant to refer to video games, but it can be taken multiple ways.
> 
> Look I'm just trying to make sense of my arbitrary choices to name every fic after a random lyric.
> 
> Also emojis suck. Sticking with pure text based emoticons.


End file.
